<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest of the Bathtub Scene by car_yl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391924">The Rest of the Bathtub Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl'>car_yl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few paragraphs of how I wanted the scene to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest of the Bathtub Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The usual disclaimers as to ownership and not profiting from this work. Thanks for your tolerance Mister Butcher.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE REST OF THE BATHTUB SCENE</p><p>“I love you too.” Murphy whispered in the middle of our kiss. I had almost ended  up in the tub with her, and I did get slightly damp around the collar. We broke apart both breathing more heavily than before and both a little flushed. I didn’t stop bathing her until the water lost most of its heat. Then, I turned on the shower. When I was satisfied with the temperature of the falling water I lifted Karrin out of the tub and placed  her on the assistance chair in the stall. I handed the strawberry scented shampoo to her. </p><p>“You wash your hair and I’ll clean the tub. Then I’ll make sure you’re properly rinsed.” I added just a little lasciviousness to my half grin as a tease and she smiled back, a genuinely pleased, cat got the canary smile.</p><p>After she turned off the water I held out a smallish towel and with the assistance of a bend of her neck, I wrapped her wet hair inside the towel as I’d seen Susan do on a few occasions. Then I reached for one of the large bath sheets Karrin had started keeping on hand for my inevitable messes and held it open in front of her. She walked into the towel and the spread of my arms. The thing went twice around her body. And that’s when I got thoroughly wet because as I wrapped the towel around Murphy, she wrapped herself around me.</p><p>We kissed again. All the wet heat of the water remaining on her skin seeping through the towel and into my t-shirt and jeans. I gently lifted her with my hands under her thighs and carried her to the bedroom. I deposited her on the bed. Her hands dropped from my actual neck to the neckline of my shirt and she began to pull. “Okay,” I whispered.</p><p>She let go. I leaned back and began to undress. She smirked and said something about ‘better than Chippendale’ under her breath. I planned to ask about that in the morning. But I didn’t because the events that followed my clothes hitting the floor drove the intention completely out of my mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One last hurrah for my OTP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>